


The Fault in Our Stars by John Green Playlist

by barbiekait



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiekait/pseuds/barbiekait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A play list inspired by The Fault in Our Stars by John Green. listen to this playlist on 8tracks: http://8tracks.com/barbiekait/the-fault-in-our-stars-by-john-green-playlist</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fault in Our Stars by John Green Playlist

01\. What You Wanted by OneRepublic

02\. Hand On Heart by Olly Murs

03\. Legendary by The Summer Set 

04\. May I by Trading Yesterday

05\. All Alright by Fun. 

06\. A Million Years More by Olly Murs

07\. Fix You by Coldplay

08\. Feel Again by OneRepublic

09\. See You Again by Carrie Underwood

10\. Carry On Fun.


End file.
